Murder She wrote
by BabyBlackACe
Summary: Kim has had an interesting life. What will happen when she stumbles in on a murder.
1. Party On

Chapter one.

I ran my hand through my blonde hair as I looked out my bedroom window to see that it was indeed raining, why did it have to rain on a saturday of all days? Couldn't it just rain tomorrow? I walked out of my room only to be greeted by a giant body wrapping my up with their arms and suffocating me "Matt let go!!" He laughed and let me go as I tried to get some kind of oxygen into my lungs.

Matt was my best-friend of oh I don't know seven years or more we have been through about anything and everything, he took me in when my father would kick me out because of our stupid arguments and what not.

Matt pushed past me and ran to my bad crashing onto it while putting his arms behind his head and I just rolled my eyes walking over to him "What made you come over today?" He looked up at me and shrugged while closing his eyes and sighing, so I made my way down to the kitchen were I saw my father making some food, my father is one who travels alot but since my mothers death he has been staying home.

"Kim, I will be leaving for about a month or more for a business trip. Will you be able to handle yourself?" I stopped and looked at him with a small smile on my face while I sat down at the kitchen table stuffing food in my mouth and nodding to him that I would be able to take care of myself.

"Guess what!" I ran into my room and stopped waiting for Matt's reply but nothing came "Matt? Are you alive?" I walked over to him on my bed slowly and poked him a couple times, he moved a little and then rolled over with a snore "Paris Hilton is on T.v stripping" I moved back and waited a second and just as I thought his eyes popped open and he started laughing.

"why would that bitch even be allowed near a camera?" I shook my head, took a seat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder "I have the house, starting tonight" He stopped laughing and looked at me with a serious look, see when I tell Matt that I have a free house then he gets really happy but also really serious at the same time.

"So that means if we wanted to then we could have a bash of a party and sleep overs and-" I covered his mouth and nodded which completely cut him off while I felt him smile under my hand "Mfmf" I removed my hand and he started over.

"Fucking sweet" He stated with a smile.

I laid down next ot him and put my head on his chest when my father walked into the room, he gave us a confused look and then shook his head "No dad, he's my best friend-why would you think that old man!" I said with a laugh and he just smiled.

"Kim, I'm going to be leaving in an hour." I nodded and sat up crossing my legs I sat looking at him "There is money where I usually have it for you, more then enough to last you." I don't know why he never said where he put it because Matt already fucking knew. "Okay father dearest" with a wink he left and went to pack.

We waved at my father as he drove off towards the airport once he was out of sight we flipped open our phones and started making phone calls to have this party of ours, My door burst in and Luna came running over with Bella "I cant believe your dad scooted to another country for a couple months" She was jumping-literally.

I looked out my window and saw people coming up the block towards the house "come on" I grabbed Matt and ran down stairs where everything was set, see when I had a party I made sure it was the party of a life time.

"Hot guy over that way" I was pushed into the direction of some random hot guy that I didnt even know, since Bella pushed me pretty hard I stumbled into him causing him to stumble a bit himself "I am so fucking sorry"

_'God damn!!'  
_

He smiled at me with his pearly white teeth oh how I wish my teeth were that fucking white. Slowly he put out his hand and looked into my eyes "My name is Rick and your house is lovely" I smiled and blushed a light shade of red as I took his hand and shook it "My name is Kim and im glad you like it" We talked for a bit when i was pulled away by Matt who looked like the most sober one of everyone.

"I just got word that there have been random murders around this area. Kim do not go wondering off with any guys." I nodded and gave him a small hug when I noticed Rick watching us from the corner of his eye, there was something about him that had me really interested but really freaked out at the same time.

why is it always the cute one that make you feel this way?


	2. Peeping Killer Tom

**Peeping Killer tom.**

It was pretty late and I had just left Bella's house though she insisted on walking me home I was able to talk her into letting me walk alone, I didn't want to be treated like a child since I was nineteen and if anything I could handle myself.

_'Should I take a short cut or long way? Short cut'_

I put on my music and started walking down the ally as the song blasted into my ears, I didn't hear the screams nor did I see that I had just walked in on a crime being committed. I turned the corner and stopped when I saw the guy slowly fall to the floor with blood dripping down his mouth as he looked at me, I saw him mouth something to me but i couldn't hear him, I saw the guy standing over him look at me but I couldn't see his face.

My mind was telling me to run but I couldn't move because of the shock that I was in, I had just walked in on a person getting murdered. The guy walked towards me with a knife in his hand as i took steps back and the bolted down the ally towards the streets, I didn't hear him running behind me and I didn't hear his screams telling me to stop. I did feel the pain though.

I didn't realize how close he was to me when I had started running but I guess he was close enough to be able to tackle me to the ground putting a knife to my throat and talk to me, as if I could here him. The i-pod kept blasting the songs into my ears as he said something to me but I still didn't hear him and I really didn't want to hear what he was saying to me.

A car drove by and out of pure instinct I screamed as loud as I could but that only got my a punch in the side and hand over my mouth muffling out my screams for help, the crazy part about it was that this murderer was at my house last night. He was nice last night and he sure as hell did not seem like a fucking murderer to me.

_No way, Rick?_

He ripped out my headphones and looked at me "Did you hear a god damn fucking thing I just said?" I shook my head with his hand still over my mouth keeping me from speaking at all. He let out a groan and stood up taking me with him causing me to stumble into his chest, he smelt nice though. "Your going to take me to your house." I guess he couldnt see me because it was pretty dark.

_'Great now he is going to kill me'_

He shoved me forwards past the dead guy where I just had to step in his nasty warm sticky blood on the floor, I let out a small whimper but not because I was scared but because I had just cleaned these shoes. He had let go of my mouth and I took in a deep breath and let it our slowly as he walked besides me.

"You didn't look like a stupid over rated murderer at my fucking party last night" His eyes snapped in my direction and took a good look at me, I rolled my eyes and he just kept walking now since he knew were I lived. "Well now you know and now I cant let you go, I dont know if you are going to squeal to the cops"

Great.

I'm being kidnapped by a Killer who thinks I'm going to rat on him.

why did I take a short cut again?

Stupid fate and it's ways.

Once we got to my house he set down his stuff and walked to the kitchen to clean what ever he had to clean and I walked up to my room, I picked up my cell and saw that matt called about six times so he must be freaking out right now. I went to dial his number but the phone was snatched right out of my grasp.

"Fuck head give that back!" I took it back and dialed his number but he took the phone again closing it, this went on about six time till I finally had the phone in my grasps and I locked myself in the bathroom. "Hi Matt, I'm perfectly fine. What no! Okay bye" I closed my phone and shoved it into my bra so he couldn't get it.

"Give me your phone" He put his hand out.

"No way" I pushed it aside and walked to the kitchen.

I wonder if my dad is okay?

I sat down at the kitchen table and looked out the window at the dark street, It seemed peaceful and calm.

Rick shoved his hand down my shirt grabbing my phone and shoved into his pocket leaving me in shock, did he really just shove his hand down my shirt? I blinked a couple times and then smacked him right across the face leaving a red hand mark.

"Fucking pervert!!" I kicked his shin and walked away leaving him there holding the spot where I kicked "Bitch!!" he limped towards me and I ran up to my room shutting and locking it behind me "Open this fucking door before I kick it the fuck down!" I shook my head and held the door shut with my body weight.

"Sleep on the fucking couch you bum ass Killer" the banging stopped and I peeped through the key hole, I had my mom put that there for some odd reason when i was a kid my door actually locks a different way. I didnt see anything until his eye popped up into the key hole looking at me "You peeping killer tom!" I shoved the back of a pen at his eye causing me to get his eye and him fall to the floor holding his eye.

Serves him the fuck right.

I heard him walk off and I changed climbed into bed and finally after an hour fell into a calming peaceful sleep.

* * *

Will they really hate each other like this the whole time they are together?

What will happen when she wakes up?

Comments?


End file.
